


Be Brave

by FizzyCustard



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, English Pub, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, London, Old Vic Theatre, Plans For The Future, Romance, Smut, The Crucible Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: Richard Armitage is currently performing The Crucible in London at The Old Vic Theatre. His friend, Tom Hiddleston, is dating a woman named Lara, but her best friend, Amy, is someone that Richard has started finding himself very attracted to. Her boyfriend is a manipulative ar*e and Richard only wants to comfort Amy in her time of need, but has fallen in love with her.  Scared for her safety, Richard insists she spend the night with him in his hotel. (Excerpt of possible full length fic to be written. Testing whether it's worth continuing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually intended to be in a full story format, but due to unforeseen circumstances with a friend. I have had to re-think on it. I'm posting this to see what you all think and if you'd be interested in seeing more of this story. I already have about 75 pages written, although it's all out of order. If you'd like to see this story in full and really see behind the characters, then I can certainly look into making this into a full length and chaptered fic. 
> 
> So if you're reading and feel a lot of background is missing, it's for the above reason. This is only acting as an excerpt for now to see if it's worth writing in full.

The four friends sat down in the central London pub, each with a drink. Richard wasn't currently drinking due to his busy schedule and keep fit regime for The Crucible at the Old Vic theatre, so he'd opted for a very simple glass of diet lemonade for now. Tom and Lara had both grabbed a pint of lager and Amy sipped her Jack and Coke carefully.

Amy was a little quieter than usual and Richard immediately picked up on this; he knew that she was staying with Lara for the weekend, but wasn't aware as to the circumstances. He'd sensed in their phone call the day before that something was slightly amiss and when he asked how things were, she wouldn't tell him the truth. He was sat directly opposite her at the four chair table. And he couldn't help but keep studying her as her large, yet saddened green eyes flipped this way and that. Every now and again she'd check her phone, as if waiting on something important.

"Everything okay?" Lara asked, nodding her head to her friend who was sat beside her.

"Yeah," Amy replied with a gentle sigh.

Richard immediately became suspicious that it was Simon again, Amy's complete arse of a so-called boyfriend. He hated Amy's friendship with Lara, Tom, and especially Richard.

Amy's phone began to ring loudly, playing a piece of rock music into the air of the pub. "I'll be back in a few minutes," Amy said quickly, excusing herself from the table. The pub was fairly busy tonight as it was a Friday, so she dashed around the filled tables and headed for the exit.

"What's going on?" Richard asked in concern. "Has Simon started up again?"

Tom glanced across at Lara, raising his eyebrows. Tom and Lara were well aware of Richard's feelings for Amy, and that he had been there for her constantly during the recent trials she'd had through Simon.

"Maybe it's best that she tell you, Rich. I don't want to relay it all to you; it's better coming from her," Lara replied.

Richard got up from his seat and followed the same route that Amy had to get outside. And sure enough, in the fading golden light of the bright August sun, he could see her sat at a table. Her face was contorted as though she were arguing. Richard walked closer and saw her finally notice him approaching.

"Look, leave me the fuck alone!" Amy growled down the phone and then terminated the call. She looked up at the towering man before her and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Rich. Just having a rough time again. Don't want to bore you with it all over again."

"You never bore me with it," Richard replied, sitting down opposite her. "What's happened? Talk to me."

"I shouldn't keep bothering you with all my rubbish," Amy said, becoming frustrated. "You have enough..."

"No!" Richard demanded. "Stop talking like that and listen to me. That arsehole treats you like shit and you deserve better than that." Anger was burning in his blue eyes, mixed with hatred for a man he'd only met twice. "Leave him, Amy. Why the hell do you stay with him?"

Amy was caught off guard by Richard's sudden change in attitude. He was leaning across the table, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed. And the sheer venom in his voice was not something she'd encountered before from this well mannered and somewhat quiet man. She could tell that he was livid. But Amy knew in her heart why she stayed with Simon, and she was too embarrassed to even admit it to herself, and it was because she loved Richard, and a man like him would never want a woman like her. She was fourteen years his junior, a mere mortal in comparison on the social ladder. She wasn't an actor like most of his friends, or incredibly well read on classic literature. Instead she preferred fantasy and thriller type novels. The stories that Richard acted out and narrated were nothing like the genres that Amy enjoyed. She was quite immature at times, enjoying to dress in cartoon T-shirts or rock type clothing. Why would someone as beautiful as actor Richard Armitage want that?

Amy remained quiet for about ten seconds, and then Richard asked again, "Why do you stay with him?"

"I don't know," she replied sheepishly, hanging her head. "He used to be a nice bloke, but now he's just become someone I can't stand. But this is probably the worst I've ever seen him."

"Why? What started it?" Richard asked.

Before answering, Amy sighed. "It was because of the bracelet you brought me. He found it, and he's forbid me from ever wearing it. But what I did isn't something I'd proud of."

"What did you do?"

Amy choked on tears as she spoke. "He threatened to flush it down the toilet so I hit him, and now he's saying that he'll come to Lara's and find me. This is why I came up this weekend, to get away from him."

Richard couldn't help himself, feeling the pain of seeing her so hurt begin to eat away at him again. He reached across the table and took her hand gently in his. But as he did so, she looked up directly into his eyes. Their hands met and slowly their fingers laced together, caressing. The sleeve of Amy's thin cardigan shifted, only to show the silver Disney charm bracelet that Richard had brought her.

Suddenly Amy pulled back, embarrassed and afraid. She dragged the seat across the patio flooring and turned on her heel to walk away. But she was tugged back by Richard who had since jumped to his feet. Everything happened so quickly before Amy's eyes, until she felt his hand cupping her cheek and he looked down at her, being a clear foot taller. She was completely rooted to the spot, unable to move even an inch in any direction.

Richard leaned down and kissed her, his beard gently brushing across her soft lips. And to his joy, she responded beneath him. He wound his arms around her, pulling her smaller frame gently against his, and he felt her arms wind around his waist. As their kiss ended, Amy looked up into his eyes and smiled, then rested her head on his chest, still holding him about his waist.

"Leave him, Amy, before he hurts you," Richard said softly, kissing her head.

"You don't have to look after me," Amy said, speaking to his chest.

"I want to," Richard replied quietly. "I can't bear the thought that he might do something to you."

Amy pulled away from their embrace. "He's never laid a finger on me."

"There's a first time for everything. He's already shown you how fucking paranoid and jealous he is," Richard spat.

"Seeing as we've just kissed, Rich, do you think he's _really_ that paranoid?"

Richard took her hand in his and held it tightly, looking her in the eyes once again. "Leave him, Amy. He's already said he's coming to find you. Don't stay, waiting around for him to do something to you. Stay with me tonight." Richard wanted to know that she'd be alright. But more than that, wanted to know she would leave this bastard....and come to him. "Stop at my hotel."

"I've still got to go home some time though, Richard," Amy sighed. "I just need to tell him that it's over for good."

"Please go and fetch some clothes and stay with me for a few days. I don't have another show until Tuesday." She looked up at him again, and this time she smiled, almost sadly. Richard couldn't help himself and flew into another kiss.

Amy lost her breath completely and felt all their pent up passion become wound in the kiss, all the passion she'd held for him since they first met. Just how long had Richard had feelings for her? That was if he _did_ have feelings for. But his next words answered that question straight off.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

Amy looked stunned and stepped back a moment. "You love me?" she asked, feeling stupid.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," he replied.

"I just need to go to the toilet," Amy said and dashed away inside the pub.

Immediately, Richard began to grow suspicious of her reaction. She was doubting...and she was scared; he could feel it coming off her in waves. But the way she'd kissed him back and let their hands lace, surely she felt _something_.

Amy walked out of the pub, not even saying her farewells to Lara and Tom who were still inside. Instead she pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Lara, telling her that she was heading back to Lara's flat as she had a headache and needed some time to relax. The flat was about a mile away. Her whole head was full of clutter which needed to be cleared. She wanted nothing more than to be with Richard in a loving and full time relationship, but surely it would be impossible to hold down. Richard lived in New York, despite being English, and was always working. He seemed to have very little downtime. Then there was the added fact that he was an actor and his life was on show for everyone to see, and she had no interest in putting herself into the limelight alongside him. Of course she wanted to support his career, but be known as his girlfriend to fans who admired him? That was out of the question here.

The warm sun was gradually disappearing, so Amy put her headphones in her ears and walked quicker down the street, ignoring the buzz of conversations going on around her. But, as always, all she could think about was Richard. He'd walked in to her life so quickly after Lara had started dating Tom, and their friendship had been instantaneous. Their humour was almost identical and they were both old headed, having very traditional values. However, the age gap of fourteen years would show now and again, and so would their drastic difference in careers and music taste. Amy was nothing more than a sales assistant at a local bookshop, nothing spectacular. And her money only just paid the rent, sometimes leaving her in arrears if that money didn't quite spread far enough one month.

Richard lived a life that was completely different in every way to hers, and she was scared of that. Scared of being thrust into a life of unfamiliarity, and to an extent, feeling insecure and inferior alongside him. Of course the revelation of his love for her had overjoyed her, but that had soon dissipated when she realised how their differences was something she carried on her shoulders.

Rock music played in her ears until she got to Lara's front door and silenced the iPod. The walk had been uneventful, but the churning in stomach would not ease off. And even as she pulled the spare set of keys to Lara's flat out of her pocket, her hands shook.

Her phone suddenly began to ring loudly again. Richard's name flashed across her screen. And there was also an unread text from Lara which she had failed to notice until now. Amy couldn't stop herself from activating the call and listening to Richard's deep voice pour down the phone line.

"Amy, where are you?" he asked in frustration. "Please don't tell me you've gone back to Lara's."

"It doesn't matter where I am, Richard."

"Yes, it fucking well does matter!" Richard half shouted. "You're there, aren't you? Don't go anywhere. I'm coming to you."

"Just forget about this and move on. I'm staying with Simon," Amy choked. She held her hand to her mouth to stifle the cry which was about to fall out.

"You can't be serious?!" Richard growled angrily. "You're staying with that bastard? You deserve so much more than he could _ever_ give you. You deserve a man who would worship the ground you walk on, and who would actually listen to you and show his appreciation, not make you feel like shit."

"And where am I going to find a man like that?" Amy spat.

"Right here," Richard said softly. "Do I have to be any more direct in what I'm trying to ask you?"

"The answer is no."

Amy ended the call quickly and broke down into tears, but as she did, she angrily shoved them away with her sleeve and let herself into the flat. But just as she was about to close the door, Richard came running at full speed down the street. He raced down the pathway to the flat block and pushed his arm out, stopping Amy from closing the door.

"Just answer me this," Richard asked, breathing hard from the running. He'd been following her ever since he'd first made the call to her, knowing where she'd be. "Why? Why are you willing to stay with him and not be with me, considering all the upset he's put you through? All the times you've come to me, in tears, because he's been putting on to you."

Amy put her head down, and then swallowed hard before looking back up at him. "You're an actor, Richard. You travel, you have fans who would hate my guts for being with you, you live in New York. And you're fourteen years older than me."

"And why should any of that be the basis for you saying no? Okay, I travel and live in New York; you'd always be welcome to join me wherever I go. My fans would just have to deal with who I choose to be with, and as for age, fuck it. It's such an overused cliche, but it's right. Age is merely a number. You're staying with Simon out of insecurity and fear, and I'm not going to let him frighten you anymore. Please, come and stay with me...at least until this all blows over. I don't expect anything to happen between us if you're not willing; don't be afraid of that."

"It's not that I'm not willing or scared of anything happening," Amy replied. "I _want_ to be with you, Richard, but I....I just don't know how to be. I'm not the kind of person you need in your life with you. I'm too immature, don't know anything about acting or read the books you do. I'm just not sophisticated enough..."

Richard smiled. "Just because I act and read books you think I'm highly sophisticated?" He chuckled at that statement. "I also laugh at stupid jokes, enjoy watching early morning cartoons with you and feeling young again. And you bring that out in me. We don't have to be exactly alike to be good for each other. We just have to appreciate what each other has to offer." He stepped closer at that, walking into the flat.

The door shut behind Richard as he approached Amy and with no word he pushed them both into a kiss. Amy's knees almost buckled beneath her with the impending passion, but she felt his arms connect around her waist, drawing her in against his hard body. Richard had a muscular physique and was quite broad, perfect for making Amy lose her nerve. Whenever he had graced a doorway she'd feel the flutter in her stomach and her breath come in gasps. He was everything she found attractive in a man.

As their kiss ended, Amy stepped onto her tiptoes and wound her arms around his neck. "I'll go and grab some of my things, and I'll come back with you."

The front door flew open and in dashed Lara and Tom. Immediately, Amy pulled away from Richard, putting her head down in embarrassment at the scene her friends had just walked in on.

Lara smiled between Amy and Richard. "It's about damn time!" she exclaimed.

"I still need to break up with Simon and I'm terrified of his reaction to it," Amy said.

"Don't let him intimidate you," Richard began, taking her hand in his. He held her hand at his side. "I told you to come back with me; he doesn't know where I'm staying, but he knows where Lara lives. Call him. I'll be with you as you do it."

"It's only right that you do it before you and Richard....um, get serious in any way," Lara replied.

Amy smiled at her best friend and then guided Richard through into the spare room where she was currently staying. She closed the door quietly behind them and then looked up at Richard. She could see so much tenderness and sensitivity swimming in those beautiful blue depths. "Do you want to know why I stayed with Simon? The complete truth?"

"Tell me," Richard said softly.

"Because I love you and never imagined you'd love me back. True, I had a crush on you when I first met you, and I already knew who you were through some of your films. But I love you, more than I've ever loved another man. And you're an actor, why would you want..."

"Shhhh...." Richard whispered, moving closer still until he was almost completely on top of her. Then he leaned down and kissed her again, his hand brushing up her face and into her hair. Gradually they both shifted until Amy's back was against the wall, but Richard was still so tight against her. Their tongues were meshed and their breaths were becoming short, until Richard broke from the kiss, hearing her gasp loudly. Then he began kissing her neck while his hand delved down, cupping her right breast.

"Richard?" Amy groaned.

He reluctantly pulled himself from her, straightening himself up.

"I need to call Simon. It's not right to carry on when I'm still officially with him."

Amy gave Richard one last look and then took her phone out of her pocket, then sighed. Richard stood beside her and wound his arm around her waist, kissing her head. "It's alright," he whispered. "You need to do this. Be brave."

The words made Amy smile and she knew that with Richard she could do anything. Just his presence in her life had given her more confidence than she'd ever been aware of. She found Simon's name in her phone and dialled out, her heart thundering so loudly she could feel it pulsating in her throat.

"Hey, babe," Simon's voice came coolly down the phone. After the argument they'd just had and he was being this sweet with her?

 _Manipulative cunt_ Richard thought. He could hear Simon's slimy voice slithering down the phone line, and began to feel his jaw clench angrily.

"We're done, Simon, for good," Amy said, trying as hard as she could to be bold.

"No, we're not. You'll come back. And I bet a pound to a pinch of shit, Richard's there with you right now, isn't he?"

Richard was fired now and grabbed Amy's phone from her hand instinctively, despite never being an overly forthright man. "As a matter of fact I am. Good psychic abilities you have there, my friend," Richard spat.

Simon chuckled. "Nothing psychic about it, _friend._ I just happen to know my girlfriend inside out, metaphorically and literally, if you catch my drift. I know full well that she's been mentally fucking you since you first met. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Just the way you speak about her shows how little respect you've ever had for her. You're disgusting, Simon. And you know what? You come anywhere near her again and I'll rip your fucking balls off!" Richard's voice had gradually become louder.

Amy reached out for the phone. "Richard, he's not worth it. He's trying to push you to the limit and wants you to get pissed off."

"Pissed off? I'm beyond that!" Richard growled.

"Give me the phone, please?" Amy asked. "I need to do this and he's getting you fired up. Don't be like him and lower yourself."

Richard gave in, sighing loudly as he handed the phone back to Amy. "I mean it though. He comes near you and I'll kill him!"

"Calm down. He won't."

Amy took the phone back from Richard and began speaking immediately. "That's it, Simon. I don't want anything more to do with you. We're done."

"I bet you're with him now, aren't you? Fucking him already," Simon laughed.

"What I do with my life, and who I shag is none of your fucking business." With that, Amy terminated the call.

Richard had got his back to Amy, so she went to him and put her hand on his back. "Rich?"

He turned back around, his face so saddened. He frowned at her and then let his eyes fill with tears. "How could he talk about you like that? I don't get why you stood that for nearly two years."

"I told you the main reason I wouldn't break up with him and it was because of you. But there are other reasons that I don't particularly want to go into. They're not really things that you tell people." Amy was extremely ashamed of the reasons she had tolerated Simon for that length of time, and didn't think that she could tell Richard outright without crying.

Richard didn't want to push the matter any further and instead took her in his arms, holding her quietly for a short while. "Please come back to my hotel or at least let me stay here with you tonight," Richard pleaded. "I want to know you're safe."

Amy looked up and smiled, feeling a wave of lust pour downwards into the very pit of her stomach. "How about I come back with you?" she said. "I...want us to be on our own."

Hearing those words slip off Amy's tongue was like heaven. He'd been hoping that they'd be able to stay together, alone.

"Pack yourself some things and come back with me for the night. But how are you going to get on going home on Monday? He might come to your flat," Richard asked, becoming more concerned that Simon would try and get to Amy.

"You seriously don't need to worry about me. I'm a big girl and can look after myself," Amy laughed, trying to hide her seriousness. But deep down she was just as concerned about Simon's sudden appearance once she was back home. She was well aware of how manipulative and crafty the arsehole could be.

Richard stepped closer to her and took her hand in his, lifting it to his face and kissing the back of it gently. "I'd never talk down to you or try and act as though you need saving, but just be careful. I know how minds like his work. I hate to say this, but it's got nothing to do with you, it's just needing to be in control and have power over you."

Amy looked into his eyes and smiled. She knew how amazingly lucky she was to have found Richard. "I know what you're saying is right, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for wanting to help. But I'll be fine."

A short while later and Amy was standing with Lara in the kitchen. Lara had her hand on her hip, staring at her friend. "Amy, you know that Richard's right, and he'll go to yours. You need to be careful. That bastard has ground you down and he knows which buttons to press. Think about staying here for a while."

"I have work, Lara!" Amy snapped suddenly. "I can't just up and leave my work. Don't you think I'd love to stay here? I want to be closer to you and Richard, but I've taken all my annual leave for this year."

"Call in sick then. Aim, you could always move here for a bit. I can help you out while you find your feet with work. You need to get away from him."

"He knows where _you_ live, too!"

"But I have support from Tom, and I just call the fucking police if he starts. You can't stay on your own. I mean, come on, take Richard up on his offer." Lara nudged Amy and winked. "Go and get him, girl. He's going mad for you. Maybe this is what you need for a clean break."

 

*

 

After a short taxi ride back to Richard's hotel, the newly formed couple stepped inside. Richard was holding Amy's bag with a couple of sets of clothes in it and her essentials. She turned around and looked at him as they both entered the room. "Can we talk for a bit?" she asked. "I wanted to ask your opinion on something."

"Of course," Richard replied, placing Amy's bag down on a small table by the window.

"Erm, I was talking with Lara before I left and she thinks I should move here. Maybe even move in with her for a bit while I get a new job and whatnot. I'd be closer to you..."

"You wanted to ask my opinion on that?" he asked, smiling. "I think you know my answer. That's if you can put up with me."

Amy pulled her face childishly. "Oh, no. I can't stand you....you daft bugger."

Richard could sense the slight nervousness in Amy's posture. She didn't seem to know where to stand or what to do. "You don't need to be nervous," he said softly, watching her sit down on the edge of the large, king size bed. He shifted and sat beside her. "I'm not going to take advantage of you being here or force you into something you don't want."

Amy truly admired the gentleman that he was. "What you're referring to, Rich, is something you'd never force me into, and you have no idea how much I want it."

Deep in his gut, spiralling downwards, Richard felt arousal. Just hearing her stating that she wished to give herself to him caused a shift in his underwear. He'd wanted Amy now for at least a few weeks and that hunger had intensified. When on stage as John Proctor, he'd homed that want into the role, but at the heart of it, it was his ache for Amy.

Amy reached across, her small hands shaking very slightly, and she began unbuttoning Richard's shirt...slowly. He watched her, feeling her knuckles ever so gently brush down his chest. But he couldn't wait any longer and rushed into a kiss, catching her off guard. He heard her gasp and proceeded to pull her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

Richard held her tightly against him, kissing down her face and revelling in the smell of her sweet perfume: vanilla mixed with the slightest hint of honey. Her skin was soft beneath his lips. And then she looked at him with those large green eyes he adored. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Amy blushed and looked down, her gaze dropping from his. She'd never thought much of her face which was round, plain and still looked quite youthful, considering she was a year away from thirty. And through society's eyes, Amy may not have been considered a model, but Richard thought she was the most beautiful woman in creation.

The change in Amy's behaviour was noticed by Richard and he frowned, lifting her chin so she was looking at him directly. "You _are,_ " he insisted. "You'll always be beautiful to me."

"Simon never called me beautiful," Amy said softly. A tear dripped silently down her cheek. "I was only ever 'sexy' when I wore low cut clothing or 'pretty' when he tried his hardest to sweet talk me."

Richard's jaw clenched tightly. "He may have damaged you, but not beyond repair," he told her.

Amy, still straddled across Richard's legs, wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she sobbed. "I know I shouldn't be talking about him while I'm with you, but there's so much inside me that's fit to burst."

"Then let it out," Richard replied. "Talk to me about whatever you need to."

"You wanted to know why I stayed with him for two years?" Amy asked, standing up from the bed and wiping her face.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to. It's only right I get a lot of this out the way before we go anywhere with a relationship. I...I've never really felt like I fit in anywhere, and I suppose being with someone was my way of feeling like everyone else, and I enjoyed having the attention from Simon. I was single for quite a few years before him after I was engaged back when I was still in my late teens. And that guy was an arsehole, too. And I've never met anyone before who's wanted to know me for me, and truly cares about everything that goes on in my life. Being with you is so alien to me, but I know it's right. Basically I was with Simon out of fear of being alone. And that's something I feel so ashamed of."

"Why feel ashamed of knowing what your weakness was and addressing it? You've recognised that inside yourself and you're changing it for the better. You should never be ashamed of that. And I know it's so common nowadays that people just fall into relationships and settle because of the fear of waiting for someone they fear won't come. I kinda went there myself. I'll be blunt about it: I want to get married and have a family in the future, and I was starting to wonder if it'd ever happen."

Amy got herself undressed a short while later as it had grown dark outside and she was beginning to grow a little tired. Richard couldn't help but smile as he saw her emerge from the bathroom dressed in a pair of starry pyjama bottoms and a Looney Tunes T-shirt. He'd meanwhile got himself changed into just his underwear, which he normally slept in but became a little aware that she may be embarrassed.

They both slipped under the covers, facing each other. Richard had even offered to have the armchair and Amy the bed, but she'd just laughed at him. Why would she sleep alone now that she had Richard?

Amy rested on her arm and looked at him then reached across and let her hand drift down his face and into his beard. "The beard looks good on you. I never liked beards...until I saw you in The Hobbit." Then she laughed. Richard grinned back at her.

"I wish you could have been with me while I was filming that. New Zealand is an amazing country, and having you would have made it a bit more bearable," Richard explained, blushing a little as he confessed.

"Bearable? I bet that was the most wonderful experience in the world. I remember watching Lord of the Rings when I was sixteen and fell in love with it."

"People only see what's on the screen after the editing process. Believe me, some days with the heat and weight of all the costume, I could have gladly screamed."

Amy leaned over and kissed him gently, feeling his hand drift up her face and into her hair. She placed her hand on his bare chest and let it slowly trail down as their lips remained locked. The kiss became hotter and more fierce until Richard rose up and began pulling her T-shirt up and over her head.

Their lips inspected one another so carefully and when Richard came to Amy's stomach after pulling her pyjama trousers off, his facial hair tickling her skin, he could distinctly feel her shivers. The electricity was sparking now inside her, cascading down her arms and legs and settling between her legs.

"Richard, please," Amy begged, sitting up and winding her arms around his neck.

He did as requested and followed her back up the bed, resting himself above her. And they kissed again. Richard kissed face and then nuzzled on her neck again but as he did, he entered her impatiently. Amy groaned loudly as she felt him inside her and began to move, wrapping her legs around his waist.

They rode against one another, their bodies joined. And as they did, Richard kept kissing her neck and breasts, worshipping her. Their pace quickened the closer they came to their climaxes, until Amy let out one loud moan, feeling the waves crash over her and make her fall away. As she climaxed, the sensations of her around Richard caused his own peak to hit. He exhaled sharply against her neck, spilling inside her and allowing the climax to take him away with the pleasure.

They lay together, wrapped in each other's arms for a short while after their love making.

Amy pressed her head into the crook of his neck and felt him kiss her head. Their hands laced together loosely, and she sighed, feeling content for the first time in many years. Her love for Richard was the strongest she'd ever felt. The two other partners hadn't made her feel anywhere near as loved and appreciated.

"What you said about New Zealand earlier; it's actually somewhere I'd love to go," Amy said. "I've never had much time or money to travel. I've only ever been to France and that was when I was at school."

"I'll take you. We can go and visit Weta together," Richard proposed. "Say hello to some of the team. And I can show you how to ski."

Amy laughed. "Mmmm, I think I might leave the skiing to you, Rich. I'll have to start saving up then. It's probably really expensive."

"Did I say anything about money?" Richard asked. "It'll be my treat to you."

"Oh, come on, you can't expect me to just let you to pay for that for me!" Amy exclaimed, sitting up and staring at him.

Richard just smiled and rested on his arm. "I never said I expected you to do anything, and I know you wouldn't just _let_ me pay for it. But I want to. Let me spoil you."

Amy was beginning to feel uncomfortable by his proposal. She slid out of bed and pulled her pyjama bottoms and T-shirt back on quickly and stood by the open window, feeling the breeze brush down her arms.

Richard got out of bed, put his boxers back on and approached Amy, towering over her from behind. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and then slowly pulled her back into his embrace, his arms winding tightly around her from behind. "If you're uncomfortable with me paying for you, then pay what you can," he said softly.

"I don't want to offend you," Amy said, lowering her head. "I must sound so whiny." Then in frustration she growled at herself under her breath. "I'm sorry. I'll get used to all of this, I promise. But I just don't want you to think that I expect you to buy me everything and that I only want to be with you because of what I can get."

"That would never cross my mind. I trust you implicitly."

 


End file.
